


In a Tight Bow

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Sky Blue (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Biting, Dry Orgasm, I'm sure there's more, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Kazami Amaharu/Appare is Oukougyoku's soulmate. Things couldn't be much worse than this.
Relationships: Oukougyoku/Kazami Amaharu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In a Tight Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while ago and just fished it up. Should b ight

Kougyoku sat on top of Appare like he had so many times before. The feeling of familiarity in the act made Appare feel sick. It felt like he was giving into this bastards whims and was not progressing in his vow to defeat him whatsoever.

Kougyoku leaned downwards, uneasily close, and pulled Appare's right wrist towards him. The word etched on top of the rough skin was something he never tried to hide. He didn't give a damn about soulmates and if his truly believed in all that crap they could speak up on their own accord.

Kougyoku pulled the sleeve of his uniform back and set his wrist next to Appare's, showing off the matching pair of words for him to see.

"Fight!" They said childishly. And fight was what they did.

Appare wanted to yell, scream out about how cruel his fate was because really, this guy? He thought soulmates were supposed to be trustworthy and caring, not insane assholes. His fury grew and he looked away from the sight, not wanting to see their matching marks any longer.

"I was a little mad at first that you didn't cover your mark, because they're meant to be personal, you know? Something you want to keep secret and for yourself," Kougyoku started, voice annoyingly chipper."But then I decided I was okay with it, so long as this-" Kougyoku squeezed his ass, causing Appare to give a short yelp "-remains untouched." He finally eased off Appare, brushing himself off as he stretched."So if that changes before I see you again, I wont hesitate to cuff your wrist so heavily you cant ever lift it up again, okay?"

His voice was too sweet. Appare hated it.  
  


* * *

  
  
The color war started but the mark never went away. No matter how hard Appare scrubbed at it every time he took a shower, no matter how hard he tried to forget it was there it wasn't the same as it was in the past. Now that he knew who also bared this mark, he would never forget.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, Appare." Kougyoku smiled, action heartless."I told Ruby to leave for awhile so it's just me." Appare couldn't bring himself to look at Kougyoku, afraid of what might happen."And by the looks of it, you did the same with your own Sky Blue."

He couldn't ignore him. His soul mark throbbed with need and he could feel his whole body start to shiver with anticipation, betraying him. It was all because of this stupid, infuriating soul mark, was what he told himself.

"I did a bit of research after finding out you were my soulmate," Kougyoku started, stepping closer to Appare and circling him with an inquisitive gaze."Did you know that soul bonds strengthen intensely after both parties meet one another? Feelings like the need to touch and talk to them, as well as simplistic acts like kissing and holding hands start to surface with rapid speed, even soulmates like us who haven't been around each other in a long time still have those urges."

This bastard was too good at reading and deciphering things. He hated him for it.

"Tell me, Appare." Kougyoku leaned up, pulling off his glasses with a single finger so they were now staring eye to eye, nothing getting in their way."Do you feel the same thing?"

Appare looked away first, full of scorn."Shut up," he mumbled, words sounding painful to pour out.

Kougyoku was delighted."Oh thank god!" He voiced, empty relief evident."For a second I thought maybe you had lots of resistance like me but it looks like I was mistaken!"

A hand caressed his cheek and Appare shivered at the touch. He could feel his face heating up and his whole body start to flame along with it. He couldn't suck it in, couldn't hold it back, and didn't know if he wanted to.

"But, even after such a long time, I get needs too, you know?"

Appare didn't know when it was but suddenly he was kneeling on the floor, breath labored as he tried to control the thudding of his heart. Kougyoku came up behind him, wrapping his arms over his front, slowly watching as Appare melted into his back like he was meant to be there. Like it was his place alone.

Without another thought Kougyoku bit into the side of his neck, electing a loud, breathless gasp out of Appare which pleasured his whole being. At just that touch, Appare felt like he was melting, vision blurring as a thunderous wave of pleasure overtook his whole body. He suddenly keeled as Kougyoku bit him again, resting on his hands and knees with harsh breaths echoing throughout the empty room.

The floor beneath him was cold and he hoped maybe it would calm the growing heat inside him but it did nothing to stop the flames of pleasure that swept through him.

Kougyoku massaged his ass, pushing his shirt up and kissing the small of his back. This sent Appare into another shuddering wave of pleasure and at that point he deduced that this wasn't normal. He was feeling this way too much, wasn't he? It felt too natural, too right. The pleasure was too intense to be considered normal.

Kougyoku suddenly stripped him so his ass was bare and Appare let him. He wanted to be filled by Kougyoku so bad. He wanted that scorching heat inside him so much it hurt. God, this wasn't normal.

Appare startled when he felt something cold and liquid run down the middle of his asscheeks and then ever so slowly a finger entered his hole. He tried to suppress the moan but it all happened so quick Appare gasped at the suddenly intrusion and the heat that followed sent a shuddering moan along with it.

"I'm glad," Kougyoku whispered, leaning towards Appare so they could be in even more contact."You followed my words as kept your virginity. Do you know how happy this makes me?" 

Why did Appare feel like smiling right now? Was he a dog or something, obeying his masters orders? No way. He was nothing like that.

"Who cares," he attempted to growl, but it only came out as a low moan."I didn't do it for you. It did it because-Ah!"

A second finger quickly followed by a third had Appare almost keeling over but he managed to keep is upright position. His fists stayed clenched against the floor as he tried to adjust to the newfound pain and pleasure. No way was he going to give in to this.

"Very soon," Kougyoko started, smile on his face."I will have you sprawled on this floor begging for me to never stop. Begging for me to become one with you, for me to fuck you again and again and never with anyone else."

"Like-ngh-hell I'll give you...the satisfaction," Appare breathed out between labored breaths.

"That's okay." Kougyoku pulled his fingers out, lining himself up with Appare's hole."I've always been a bit of an S anyways."

Then he thrusted into him and one of Appare's arms slipped at the force, and pleasure, he obtained from the action. It felt all to raw and melting how he fit so perfectly and hit his prostate every single time without even trying, like he just knew where to go.

Appare could only gasp and moan as Kougyoku thrust deeper and harder with each passing second.

Kougyoku, the crazy bastard, started to laugh wildly which actually brought some type of warped pleasure to heat inside of Appare."God, it's so warm and tight inside you, Appare!" He brightened, grabbing onto Appare's waist to steady himself."Why hadn't we done this sooner! Ah, it's too much!"

Appare grunted and moaned in response, minding filling up with a heated pleasure and need for more. Drool started to slide out of his mouth as his hands finally slipped out from under him and he could barely hold himself up. God, it was too good. It felt so good.

An intense shudder wracked through him as he felt himself about to cum."Ah...Ah..! I-I'm-..!" He could barely even form words as he finally came with a breathless moan.

Yet, it didn't feel complete. He felt like something was missing."W-Wha...?" He attempted to look behind him but his vision was burring and his body was shaking too hard for him to try anything."W-Wha just...?"

"A dry orgasm," Kougyoku supplied with a smile, rubbing his hands up Appare's stomach in a way that made his whole body twitch as a new wave of pleasure started to form."You're very talented, Appare, cumming from just your ass. I'm surprised."

He didn't look all that surprised and Appare didn't bother to care."I-I don't..." He attempted to speak but Kougyoku quickly started thrusting rapidly into him again and his words were quickly silenced by loud, unrestrained moans.

"I wont touch you," Kougyoku said over the sound of their wet skin slapping against one another."Not until you're willing to spread your legs and beg with all your heart for it. Not until it's the only thing you can think about."

"No-gah!" Appare was drowned out yet again as suddenly Kougyoku's wet seed shot into him. He keeled over further, feeling of the wet liquid inside him causing his legs to shake and threaten to give out. Tears were now streaming down his face as drool dribbled onto his arms and coated the floor.

"I have a great bit of self restraint, even when it comes to stuff like this, but I cant seem to hold back when it comes to you," Kougyoku purred lovingly."But don't worry, I have a lot of stamina and can go at least four more rounds."

Four more rounds? Appare didn't know if he could last that long. He felt like he would die if he tried. The pleasure was already overtaking him.

With another shudder Appare came again and just like the first time he knew he needed more. Kougyoku's insistent thrusts didn't help as he had no time to recover before he was sent into another wave of unending pleasure.

But the heat and the unending want felt so good and Appare could only moan louder as drool and tears spilled out of him and his vision burred even further, contorted by the intense heat.

"Does it feel good, Appare?"

Appare wanted to smile, wanted to turn to Kougyoku and scream yes, yes, yes! It felt amazing! But all he could do was moan louder as his words were devoured with each thrust.

"I need more of a verbal response than that, Appare," Kougyoku tutted.

"Y...y-ngh-yes!" Appare stubbled between moans."I-It-gah-feels sooo-ah! Gooood!"

Kougyoku smirked and suddenly Appare was being grabbed by the hair and yanked back so that his back was now arched painfully. Kougyoku came hotly inside him again and Appare felt his eyes role into the back of his head as he let out a choked moan, pleased as more of Kougyoku's hot seed flowed through him and filled him up.

Kougyoku let him go and Appare curled up into a shivering, breathless mess."Do you want me to keep going, Appare?" Kougyoku asked, stopped his insistent thrusts to rub his shivering back, one hand trailed up and down the side of his thigh.

"Y-ngh-eah..."

"How badly?"

Appare couldn't stop shivering at the commanding tone and the way his body wanted that heat to continue and last forever."I...want it so...badly! P-Please, pleas...fill me up with more of your...hot seed, Oukougyoku! Please...keep going! I wanna cum so bad! I want-!"

"Look at me, Appare."

Appare did instantly, tears streaming down his flushed face and drool openly pouring out of his mouth without care. His eyes half-lidded as he stared as Kougyoku like he was the only one that could ever give him what he wanted. A shiver of delight ran down Kougyoku at the sight.

"How badly?" He asked again and more tears broke out of Appare's face.

"I-I want you inside me forever...Oukougyoku..." Appare stuttered between moans and hiccups."Please...I want you so bad...D-Don't stop..! D-Don't..." He attempted to reach out to him but Kougyoku reached him before he could, rubbing a hand over his tear stained eyes.

A soft look crossed Kougyoku's face and a new sort of smile etched his features."And only me?" He asked.

"O-Only you..."

Kougyoku sent a sharp, hardening thrust straight into Appare's hole and with that single slap of skin they were back at it again. Appare struggled to hold himself upright and with each defining thrust he he felt like he was about to collapse but that didn't stop the shot of pleasure that ran through him with every motion.

The heat flowed back into him and he let out loud, choked moans as his voice became raw. Only then did Kougyoku grab his member and he was sent into overdrive, hips jerking as he almost blacked out from the intensity. He felt one of his knees slip but didn't bother to care as his arms sprawled out in front of him and his face smushed onto the floor with a pool of drool forming beside his mouth.

Kougyoku yanked his hips upwards with another loud slap."Don't worry, I'll keep you up," he moaned between thrusts."So just keep enjoying yourself and let out some more of that beautiful voice of yours!"

And Appare did just that, loving the way Kougyoku's warm hands roamed his body, teased his member, and tightened around his hips. He was suddenly lifted up onto Kougyoku's lap and forced himself to keep moving, loving the intense pace they were keeping.

Kougyoku wrapped his arms around his front, continuing to stroke Appare's member while also moving up to tease his nipples. His eyes rolled into the back of his head again as the stimulation sent him into overdrive. Kougyoku's fingers slipped inside his open mouth and played with his tongue, quickly coating themselves in drool and then moving back down to play with his nipples some more.

His other hand, now drenched in pre-cum, moved to his mouth and Appare instantly moved to suck on his every finger.

"How does your own cum taste?" Kougyoku purred hotly into his ear."I bet you're loving this right now, how I'm so tightly wrapped around you." Appare moaned around his fingers and Kougyoku pulled them out, moving back to stimulate Appare's member again."Tell me...how does it feel to be fucked in the ass by the man you hate most?"

Appare gurgled and jerked wildly under Kougyoku's touch as he gripped onto him tightly, feeling himself nearing his end."Go-ah! Goood! S-S-ngh-ooo goooood~!"

Appare came with a heavy shudder, cum spraying all over his front and Kougyoku came quickly after him, hot seed filling him to the brim and he keeled over at the aftershock, falling back onto Kougyoku with one last breathless moan, completely worn out.

Kougyoku quietly pulled out of Appare, setting him onto the floor beside him and watching in fascination as the mans eyes slowly closed shut up he passed out completely. His cum flowed thickly out of his hole and another spike of arousal filled Kougyoku but he tamed it down.

It was far better than expected, to say the least. And looking at the mess he had made of Appare made it all the better. Knowing that his cum was still inside him, and that he was the one who made him look like this, made Kougyoku so immensely happy he could barely contain himself.

He could probably go another three rounds at this rate, stamina be damned. Now, he would just need to train Appare's body so he could hold out just as long.

The fun was just beginning.


End file.
